Spiked
by Lina Trinch
Summary: New Years parties tend to have alcohol involved, but Six and Holiday are above all of that... That's why Rex spiked everything. Holix. Oneshot. Adult drunkedness.


**I need to write something funny, fluffy, and holix-y. SO HERE WE GO.**

**Vulnerable and Out Of It!Six is a go. Also, now with Vulnerable and Out Of It!Holiday. 8D Can someone say "The next morning is gonna be **_**awkward**_**." And, no, THERE IS NO LEMON.**

**Oh and there's a cute ref to 'Promises, Promises' in here.**

**o0o**

New Years. Everyone has fun at New Years. There's always a party and there's always that countdown thing.

Then there's a whole other new year to have another party in to bring in the next year. Just an endless circle of drunkards.

Smart drunkards.

Smart drunkards that apparently didn't want to be drunk alone.

That must be the reason they spike everything short of plastic. Oh, hell. They can probably spike that, too.

So, it was someone's bright idea, undoubtedly Rex or Bobo or both, to spike _everything_ at the little 'get together' fling that the Providence staff throw every year. Considering that the teen and monkey was absent for most of the occasion, the fingers sort of pointed towards them.

Or, at least, they'll point to them tomorrow or in the daylight... when everyone was sober and hung over.

Holiday did drink a bit, but she ate a few of the fruits, ensuring that she would end up plastered.

Six didn't drink. He hardly ever did. But he did partake in a slice of watermelon that, thinking back on it, he did note that it kind of tasted funny.

That would probably explain the reason he was giggling right now.

Whatever the hell was in that watermelon should be illegal.

"Siiix," Holiday whined, pushing him off of her, "Stop leaning on me."

"I can't help it," he chuckled back, "there's nothing else to lean on."

They were currently sitting in her dark lab, having left the very, very, very loud party about an hour ago. They were both sitting against the glass of the Petting Zoo, trying and failing to make a decent conversation.

For a second, they sat in some mild silence. Holiday glanced around her lab. "What are you doing tomorrow?," she asked him, her words slurring a little.

"Probably killing something," he answered, absently taking his shades off, "You?"

Holiday sat in silence for a second, holding one leg against her chest. "I'll probably sign something at some point."

"Yeah, I'll probably do that, too," he looked down at the shades, turning them over a few times, when something occured to him. "Hey... Hey, it is tomorrow."

"What?," she looked over at him.

"It is tomorrow," he said again, looking over at her.

"What is?"

"Today."

"What?"

"Today is tomorrow."

"... What?" 

He blinked back at her. "I have no idea," he eventually said, "It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

She slowly shook her head. "No... And I'm supposed to be smart and that doesn't... It doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed, looking back down again, until her wagging finger caught his eye. Six looked back up to her with raised eyebrows, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Something's... Something's different," she eventually said.

Now it was his turn. "What?"

"You look different," she clarified, looking him up and down. "New tie?"

He looked down at the black tie and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Holiday tugged on his sleeve. "Is that a different green?"

"There's only one green."

"No, there's a lot of greens."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

That was going nowhere, so he just shook his head. "No, it's the same green I've always had."

She stared at him again, eyes almost becoming slits. "Did you dye your hair?"

"If I did, I don't remember it," he answered, knowing that he wouldn't be caught dead trying to dye his hair.

Her eyes got wider and she nodded. "You shaved."

He rubbed his chin, "I always shave."

Holiday let out a groan, releasing her leg to fold out with the other one. "What's different?"

Six shrugged.

Suddenly, almost scaring him, she pointed at his face, her finger about an inch away from his nose. "You have eyes!," she declared.

He blinked back. "Most people do," he slurred.

Now, she was preoccupied with something else. "Where's your shades?," she asked, picking up his arms and digging in the pockets on his jacket.

"Right here," he answered, showing her that he held them in his hand.

"Ahh," she said, then looked at him sternly, "Don't lose those."

"I'm not gonna lose them."

"If you lose them, you'll be all sad."

"I won't lose them."

"Alright, alright," she nodded. Eventually, she eyed him. "Can I see them?"

"Kay," he said, handing them over.

Taking them from him, she started turning them over in her hands, looking through the lenses every now and then. "Why do you wear these?," she asked.

"I have two reasons," he slurred again, holding up two fingers. "One is so my emen-... emene-... opponents can't see where I'm looking in the middle of a fight."

"Oooh," she nodded, still turning the shades over in her hands, "That's useful. What's the other one?"

"It hides some of my face without me looking stupid," he replied.

She looked over at him. "Huh?"

"It hides my eyes," he tried to clarify, his eyes slowly drifting down to the floor between them as he went on, "So no one can tell if I'm shocked or sad or happy or horny or comatose or something."

Holiday looked back at the shades. "But why would you do that?"

He looked back up to her. "Cause I don't want to hurt anyone that I actually like. I don't like many people, so I might as well keep them around."

"Well, I understand the logic," she said, nodding, "But how are you gonna hurt them?..." Holiday slowly looked back to him. The green. The shades... The green. It all made sense in her blurry head. "Are you a basilisk?"

"A what?," he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"A snake."

"... Noooo?..."

"Are you sure?," she asked again.

"... Kind of... Yeah?..."

"Oh," Holiday sighed, looking back to the shades, "Then how are you gonna hurt people if you don't have your shades?"

"Cause," he said again, "I can't let them know what I'm feeling. It might hurt them."

She huffed, looking away from the shades, "That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No, no. It doesn't."

"It does."

And she huffed again, leaning against him like he did her a second ago, but he didn't push her off. He did tug on her bangs, though.

"... What are you-" _Tug_. "Six-" _Tug_. "Stoooop," she whined again, grabbing his hand that held her hair and looking up at him. "What are you doing?," she asked his smiling face.

"You're pretty," he said, words slurring again. Her eyes widened and she was about to ask the famous 'huh', when he continued. "You're like... beautiful pretty."

"Nu-uuuuuh," she shot back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah, you are," he said, looping his arm around her shoulders so that she had no where else to hide, "You're beautiful."

She huffed, grabbing his tie. "You don't mean that," she slurred, "You're just drunk."

"I... I am not drunk. But I do think you're drunk," he said, wobbling his head to look her up and down.

She shook her head, "No, no. I didn't drink that much. I'm not drunk and talking crazy."

"I didn't drink at all," he argued, "I don't _do_ drunk, Doczur. But _you_. You're drunk."

She pulled his tie, earning a squeek from him. "I'm not drunk, Six."

"_Yeah, you are_," he chocked out.

"And you don't know the stuff your saying. You don't think I'm... you know... all that."

"_Yeah, you are_," he tried again, loosing air.

"And you're so dru-," she finally noticed that he was starting turn a little purple, "Why do you wear a tie if it doubles as a noose?"

He decided to take the intiative and snatched her hand away from his tie, taking in a gulp of air. Holiday patiently waited and watched while he caught his breath and loosened his tie. "Cause," he finally gasped, "I don't let anyone get that close."

She grinned at him. "Well, _I_ got that close."

"But you're _special_," he told her. Then, Six took the time to notice their position. She was leaning against, her head practically against his chest, while he had one arm wrapped around her back and holding her waist, the other hand holding her's. "This... This is awesome," he said, "We should do this more often."

Her head rolled up to look at him. "Do what?"

"This."

"What's this?"

"This."

"I don't know what this is."

"Thiiiiis," he stressed, waving her hand around in his, "Just... _this_."

"What's this?"

He groaned, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. "When you're not smart, you're _really_ dense."

"I am not," she grumbled, snuggling her cheek towards his neck, "And what's so different with this than what we always do?"

He looked back down to her. "We're touching."

Her eyes blinked a couple of times, then she smiled. "Hey! We are! We should do this more often."

"I told you," he huffed, proping his chin against her head.

She held him tighter, noting how cuddly he was. "Why _don't_ we do this more often?"

"Idunno," was the slurred answer she got back. Things settled down and they were quiet for a few seconds, until Six broke into another grin. "You smell pretty, too."

A beat of silence passed. "Nu-uuuuuh," she answered, burying her face in his neck now.

"Do, too," Six said, chuckling again, "It's lavendar."

"That's my shampoo," she mumbled through his neck.

"I like your shampoo," he said back, "_Never_ change it. It smells nice."

"No, it don't," she tried again, "You're just drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he repeated, "But I think... I think you are."

"Siiiiiix," she whined again, earning another chuckle from him. Holiday picked her head up to glare at his grin. "You don't mean all that stuff."

"Yeah, I do," he argued back, "You're beautiful and you smell like it, too."

"Ooooh," she huffed, jabbing him in the ribs with a finger, making him wince, "You don't think that of me."

"No, no," he shoke his head, "When I first saw you, the _first_ thing I thought was-... you're gonna laugh at me."

She narrowed her eyes. "You thought I was gonna laugh at you? Did you look silly back then?"

"No, no... No. You're gonna laugh at what I thought," he told her, eyes closed now and head slightly rolling back and forth.

"Oh," she said, mouthing the word. Another minute passed. "Tell me."

"No."

"Teeeeeell meeeee."

"No."

"I won't laugh. I _promise_."

"Yeah, you will."

"Nu-uh, I promised," she told him, holding her a little closer. "Tell me, Six. Please?"

"Well," he opened his eyes again, looking back at her, "After we first talked and you told me about your ideas. About the Evos and about a cure. You were the only one that agreed with me. You were the only one actually on my side. The only one trying to _do_ something. So, I-... I thought..."

She didn't blink. She didn't even breathe. Just waited.

And he tried to continue. "I thought... that..." He took a second to look her over and another smile quickly came to his face. "I thought that you were my own, personal angel, come to save me, and I haven't stopped worshiping you since."

Holiday was stuck between saying 'nu-uh' and 'awww'. Instead she ended up saying, "Did you... really..." He was suddenly really close.

He let his forehead rest against her's. "I love you," he whispered, actually not slurring at all.

Slowly, a small smile came over her face. "I love you, too."

"Oh, I know," he said, slurring that time and watching her laugh.

Carefully, he lightly brushed his lips against her's, slowly feeling her brush back. His hand that was holding her's let go to wrap around her back, making light kisses on her lip. Her hand found the back of his neck, pushing him closer and locking their lips together, his mouth instantly opening for her, trying and failing to hold back a deep moan. Six leaned closer, until her back felt the floor.

o0o

Headache. Headache. _HEADACHE_.

Six's hand rubbed against his face, noticing that his shades were not there. Carefully, he chanced opening his eyes, being thankful that his room was still in darkness. A glance at the clock told him it was two in the afternoon.

..._Well, might as well not leave the room now_.

Grunting, he leaned up in bed, also noticing that he was still in his suit. The tie was loose and a few buttons were undone, but still in the suit. He didn't have to think hard to remember the gist of the night before. New Years party. Fruit tasted weird. Rex and Bobo weren't there.

He had inadvertedly gotten drunk. Terrific. He could remember leaving the party... Seemed like someone was with him... It was all too fussy and thinking wasn't exactly something he wanted to do right now. Though, throwing up sounded kinda nice.

Six pushed the thought from his mind and got out of bed, trying to make a beeline for the bathroom. He turned the hot water in his sink on, after clicking on some of the dimmer lights. Slowly, his arm moved up to the mirror, opening it to get some sort of medicine. Really, any kind would be great.

He closed it, huffed at the reflection, and started on opening the bottle... Then the bottle flew across the room and his hand slammed against the mirror, eyes wide, and the other hand was pulling on the neck of his shirt, showing the skin.

"IS THAT A HICKEY!... WHERE'D THIS LIPSTICK-!... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

**o0o**

**Rex is **_**sooooooo**_** grounded.**

**I considered a second chap, but I won't. I still have **_**Switch Out **_**and **_**Breakeven: Sweet Dream**_** to do. I gotta stop doing these oneshots.**

**Oh and, by the way, he lost his shades anyway. XD**

**So, who else believes that Six is going to go looking around Providence with his shirt, trying to find the woman with that exact shade of lipstick, not bothering to tell them what he's doing at the time? lol Sounds like him.**

**So, anyway. Hope you liked. I started on this last weekend, trying to get a break from finals. Now, finals are basically over and I could finish this. lol**

**Read and Review**


End file.
